Las que más pelean, más se quieren
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Hasta en momentos íntimos, cierta peliazul lidiaba con esa castaña tonta y se reconciliaban al rato Contiene breve o flojo lemmon pero bien hard


Sakurako y Himawari estaban acostadas sin ropa debajo de las blancas sabanas de su cama matrimonial que era un cómodo y agradable futón, aunque las dos tsunderes estaban un poco apartadas pero mirando el cielo. La peliazul se volteó y en menos de nada comenzó a sollozar con las manos sobre su rostro.

Momentos antes habrían tenido relaciones aunque era evidenciable que hasta en las intimidades siempre tenían su ya acostumbrado conflicto, lo mismo de siempre, pechos grandes y escaso coeficiente intelectual, al principio estaban enfadadas y por algo se apartaron, ahora estaban tristes como dolidas sobretodo Himawari la cual comenzó a sollozar como una niña, Sakurako se tapaba los oídos al no aguantarlo pero estaba claro que estaba afectada por lo ocurrido.

Finalmente la peliazul terminó de limpiarse las lágrimas pero estaba claro que tenía una mirada lúgubre por la situación a lo cual decidió mirar al techo mientras la castaña tonta también hacía lo mismo

-Oye, Sakurako…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué seguimos enfadadas? –-Sakurako se puso de medio lado, quería dormir de una maldita vez - ¿Es que… No podemos llevarnos bien? ¿Tanto… tanto me odias? -Siguió Himawari conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Yo… No te odio. –-Dijo la castañita con la voz muy baja, pero lo suficiente para que la peliazul la oyese.

-¿Entonces… Por qué me haces esto? ¿Es que no te das cuenta que me duele que nos peleemos? ¿No te das cuenta… Que me duele que estemos enfadadas?

-… Es tu culpa por tener los pechos tan grandes…

-¡Mierda Sakurako!- Gritó destrozada y en menos de nada sus lágrimas la traicionaron- ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¿¡Es que no puedes dejar de hacer bromas ni en un momento como este!?

-¡Callate, idiota!

-¡Tú eres la única maldita idiota aquí!

Mientras tanto en un cuarto cercano la pequeña Kaede estaba sentada mientras bajaba la cabeza, Mari estaba sentada a su frente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, ella entendía el sufrimiento de su amiga para ser unas niñas y en menos de nada la pequeña peliazul abrazó a su amiga pelinegra de coletas la cual aceptó el gesto no sin antes dedicarle un tierno pico en los labios como recalcando de que siempre estaría junto a ella y la amaría toda la vida mientras la situación con el Sakuhima se tornaba cada vez más crítico ya que ahora se daban con todo en el sentido verbal, eso obviamente afectó a la pequeña peliazul.

Entrando a la pareja en conflicto Himawari estaba vistiéndose mientras Sakurako estaba en el futón, al parecer la pobre peliazul no soportaba más esta situación y decidió apartarse de la pequeña castaña, estaba claro que entre no seguirían con eso aunque eso les dolía el corazón de cada una.

-¡Eres una…! -Himawari se ponía su ropa interior y luego una yukata que a veces usaba para dormir. –-¿Lo ves? Ya nos estamos peleando de nuevo. ¿Es que no hay forma de que nos llevemos bien? ¿Por qué discutimos tanto? Se supone que somos amigas, y las amigas se ayudan entre ellas, no discuten todo el día.

Bajó la mirada mientras tenía en su mente ciertos ejemplos

-Mira a Funami-senpai y Toshino-senpai. O Sugiura-senpai e Ikeda-senpai… Ellas no se pelean de esta forma. Admito que algunas veces Funami-senpai y Toshino-senpai discutan, pero son discusiones puntuales. En cuestión de minutos ya lo tienen solucionado.

Apretó los puños mientras sentía como su corazón se estaba apretando, les tenía envidia pero eran buenas personas como grandes amigas

-¿Por qué no podemos ser cómo ellas? ¿Por qué no podemos ser buenas amigas? De pequeñas éramos mucho más unidas. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué nos hemos distanciado?

Un rato de silencio invadió a las dos pobres chicas sobre todo con Sakurako que tenía la mirada baja sobre las sábanas

-Me gustaría… Que no discutiéramos tanto… Y si puede ser pon un poco de tu parte. Puede que no te lo parezca, pero me molesta mucho que hagas comentarios sobre mis pechos sin venir a cuento. ¿Crees que me siento cómoda?

-¿Y yo? ¿Crees que me siento cómoda? -Respondió Sakurako alzando algo la voz y mirando a Himawari mientras se sentaba desde el futón. Ésta no entendió a qué se refería. - ¿Crees que me gusta que me digas idiota solo por qué no sé cómo resolver un ejercicio? En vez de eso deberías explicarme cómo se hace…

-¡Pero si ya lo hago! ¿O es que acaso no te explico cómo hacer un ejercicio cuándo no lo entiendes?

-¡Pues sigue intentándolo hasta que lo entienda!- Sakurako bajó la mirada, juraría que quería romperse en llanto y quizás por ser una idiota y sin tener un cerebro, las personas como ella no tenían derecho a ser felices y ni siquiera a tener a una persona a su lado

Himawari suspiró mientras se acercaba a su pequeña amiga, rival y amada. Tomó sus manos uniéndolas con las suyas

-Está bien, me esforzaré más para intentar ayudarte. Pero tú deja de meterte conmigo solo por mis pechos.

-Eso es imposible.

-Sakurako…

-Eres porque eres bella y hermosa… En cambio yo… Soy tan poca cosa

-Sakurako

La castaña miró hacia otro lado.

-… Haré lo que pueda…

Eso fue suficiente para Himawari, que esbozó una sonrisa mientras tomaba la cara de su amada, quería volver a usar sus labios y quizás no estaría tener una ronda para aclarar su reciente reconciliación

-Entonces, ¿Podemos volver a ser…?

Sakurako asintió mientras tomaba la cara de Himawari

-Hai…

Eso hizo que Himawari se alegrara más y en menos de nada fundieron sus labios en un beso tierno y pausado, era un beso donde ponían sus sentimientos para luego acostarse en el futón, una vez más Himawari se despojó de sus ropas hasta dejarse desnuda ante Sakurako la cual intentaba buscar en su bolso una pequeña tanga con arnés y un condón a lo cual con torpeza se lo colocó y se introdujo dentro de la peliazul.

La peliazul sintió como el pequeño amigo plástico de su tontita como le decía la golpeaba lentamente dentro de sus carnes llenándola de placer, se sostenía un pecho con tal de contener esa pasión impregnada por parte de esas embestidas, mientras que la castaña tonta poco a poco se bañaba de sudor pero no impedía que podía hacer bien su labor.

-¡Oh Sakurako!- Gimió la esbelta peliazul- Dame más… Hazme toda tuya

-B-bien- Respondió la castaña mientras tocaba el pecho izquierdo de su amada, moviéndolo y pellizcando el pezón lo que causaba a Himawari que ardiera en el infierno como dispuesta a ser cenizas con tal de poner a prueba a Sakurako.

Por otra parte la pequeña castaña seguía ahora subiendo un poco la intensidad mientras entraba y salía de las paredes de su amada pechugona o tetona como le decía

-¡Más rápido idiota!- Ordenó la peliazul- Metame toda si quieres pero… Quiero ser tuya, por favor no pares

La castaña obedeció ahora encendió el turbo y el nitro mientras a alta velocidad mientras Himawari se gozaba en el volante mientras el sudor mojaba su cuerpo, sus ojos dorados estaban apagados mientras se sentía aprisionada en algo mientras sentía que esa katana de plástico la castigaba intensamente mientras gemía y repetía sea el nombre o el apodo de esa berrinchuda calenturienta hasta que finalmente gritó al sentir como llegar al clímax mojando las sabanas y un poco la cara de su tachi.

La tachi castaña al ver a su amada se quitó el arnés y se quitó el preservativo aunque tuvo la brillante idea de tirarlo al inodoro y bajar la cisterna como si hubiera cometido una violación y quería borrar las pruebas de una vez, luego decidió ir con su amada con tal de abrigarla con su yukata, cosa que agradeció enormemente la más alta aceptando a su pequeña tonta entre sus brazos con tal de dormir apaciblemente a la espera del amanecer.

Al menos aunque no lo quería decir a Himawari le agradó aquella noche, no era la primera ni la última pero al menos fue en una ocasión donde pelearon y se reconciliaron después de otras rondas, al menos estaba conforme y confiaba en que su pequeña idiota lograra cumplir su promesa como en ella misma con tal de guiarla y ayudarla.

Mientras tanto en la habitación cercana, Kaede como Mari estaban felices de que su hermana lograra reconciliarse con su novia y futura cuñada pero el sueño fue fuerte a lo que hizo que ella durmiera en el suelo mientras Mari la abrazaba como si la pequeña peliazul fuese un peluche y de hecho se parecía a uno por sus cejas redondas como pronunciadas junto a su tierna cara, al menos no oyeron los incesantes sonidos eróticos de su oneechan y eso era de agradecerse o de lo contrario quedarían con un pequeño trauma de por vida.


End file.
